Les quatre princes
by inlandsis
Summary: Elle est sans doute la fille la moins jolie de serpentard, et pourtant c'est elle qu'il veut rencontrer, près de la tapisserie du septième étage. Que doit elle espérer? Un baiser ou un mauvais sort?


Je crois n'avoir fait aucune erreur chronologique, mais si c'est le cas,et bien...et bien j'espère que ce n'est pasle cas, justement.Le dialogue tout à la fin est en italiques parce que mon personnage est dans un genre d'état second du à... vous verrez bien! D'accord? D'accord, alors ça commence!

**Les quatre princes**

C'était un quatorze février et elle avait parfumé ses cheveux à la lavande. Un samedi de sortie à Poudlard. Ses vêtements de week-end n'avaient rien de très beau, alors elle avait simplement décidé de revêtir son uniforme de tous les jours, impeccablement repassé, ses chaussures noires cirées de la veille, le nœud de sa cravate verte et grise parfaitement centré.

Ses camarades couraient dans les couloirs en passant leurs vestes et en cherchant leurs mitaines dans leurs poches. Les filles inspectaient mutuellement l'arrière de leurs coiffures élaborées avant de passer le coin du couloir menant au hall où les attendaient leurs tout nouveaux amoureux. L'air vibrait de rires et de chuchotements surexcités. Quatorze février. Un nombre incroyable de couples s'étaient formés à toute vitesse, la veille au soir.

La jeune fille sourit pour elle-même tout en continuant son chemin vers les toilettes. Elle aussi allait célébrer la fête de l'amour. Et de bien plus grande façon que tous ces imbéciles heureux. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus jolie, ni la plus aimée, mais aujourd'hui c'est elle qui récolterait le plus d'attention.

Les toilettes du deuxième étage étaient brisées depuis des années. Personne n'y venait jamais, sauf celles qui voulaient un endroit tranquille pour pleurer. Elle calculait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de visites ce soir. Parfait, se dit-elle en poussant la porte avec un sourire mauvais. D'ici là elle aurait eu le temps d'accomplir son œuvre et elle les attendrait tranquillement.

La jeune fille s'avança dans la pièce lugubre, évaluant les lieux d'un bref regard circulaire. Cette lumière grise n'était pas bonne pour le teint. Elle allait conjurer des chandelles flottantes, beaucoup de chandelles. Ça ferait bel effet lorsqu'on la découvrirait ce soir, ses cheveux artistement étalés autour de son visage crayeux avec ses dernières forces, une ultime déclaration d'amour et de haine tracée à ses côtés dans son propre sang. Sang de bourbe peut-être, mais recelant bien assez de magie pour graver à tout jamais son message dans la mémoire de son tourmenteur. On l'accuserait sûrement de s'être mise en scène, mais la mort n'était pas un moment pour être modeste.

Bon, assez de rêveries. Il fallait agir, maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier et posa ses mains glacées contre le bord, cherchant à atteindre un état de froide résolution. Son reflet dans le miroir avait l'air malade et misérable. Laide. Elle était laide. Ces petits yeux bruns quelconques, ce teint terreux… Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il lui voulait autre chose que du mal?

_Rejoins-moi ce soir au 7e étage. 20 heures. Près de la tapisserie. _Elle s'était sentie défaillir en voyant son écriture élégante se glisser magiquement au milieu de ses notes malpropres sur l'abolition de la monarchie chez les êtres de la mer, quatre mois plus tôt. Oh, elle s'était bien fait la réflexion qu'un vague sourire et trois ou quatre mots échangés à propos d'un devoir de potions il y avait de cela deux semaines ne suffisaient peut-être pas à susciter un amour pur et désintéressé. Non, les chances étaient grandes pour qu'il cherche uniquement à lui jouer un mauvais tour. Mais allait-elle décliner l'invitation pour autant?

Elle s'était rendue au rendez-vous tremblante et surexcitée, prête à courir le risque. Si c'était possible, s'il lui parlait un peu, s'il ne faisait pas que lui jeter un mauvais sort, elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour retenir son attention, mériter une chance de peut-être un jour gagner son affection. Un Peut-être, c'était déjà mieux qu'un Juste dans tes rêves.

« Ah, te voilà. J'ai bien fait d'arriver tôt. Je savais que tu serais au moins vingt minutes en avance. », dit-il avec un sourire ironique en la voyant gravir la dernière marche.

« Ah, euh… oui! », souffla-t-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Tu vas bien? », demanda-t-il en se décollant du mur pour venir à sa rencontre, un sourcil en accent circonflexe.

« Oh, oui! Ça ne pouvrait - pourrait pas aller mieux. », balbutia-t-elle faiblement, étourdie.

Il disparut un instant, caché derrière le rideau d'étoiles noires qui dansaient derrière ses yeux. Elle sentit qu'il lui prenait le bras et la menait, il la menait… vers le mur?

« Oh! », s'écria-t-elle en retrouvant la vue.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une pièce chaleureuse, au sol couvert de tapis moelleux et aux murs tendus de tapisseries vert et or. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre devant lequel les attendaient deux fauteuils de brocart séparés par une petite table aux pieds délicats. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'assit avec raideur dans le fauteuil qu'il lui indiquait d'un bras invitant. C'était si beau… est-ce que c'était ses appartements? Riche et bien né comme il l'était, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas à dormir dans les dortoirs. Impressionnée et un peu mal à l'aise, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Puis elle croisa les mains sur ses cuisses. Puis elle plaça ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Voilà. Il s'assit en face d'elle, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Pas vraiment gentil. Seulement aimable.

Il était si beau. Beaucoup trop beau pour que cet instant soit autre chose qu'une hallucination, une erreur ou un mauvais tour. Elle lui rendit son sourire, les yeux fuyant les siens après juste une seconde pour se réfugier dans les plis de sa jupe qu'elle s'était à mise à triturer nerveusement.

« Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies invitée. C'est… c'est gentil. », murmura-t-elle pour dire quelque chose, parce qu'il la regardait.

« Et je suis heureux que tu aies accepté l'invitation. »

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment… »

« Hm? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais me voir. »

« Parce que j'en avais envie. Pour quelle autre raison t'aurais-je invitée? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu me semble plutôt nerveuse. Pourquoi es-tu venue, si tu doutes tant de mes intentions? »

« Mais, parce que tu me l'as demandé… », répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ce que je demande, tu sais. », murmura-t-il, l'air hautement amusé.

« Non, non, bien sûr! J'avais envie de venir. », s'empressa-t-elle de rectifier, en colère contre elle-même.

« Même si, de toute évidence, tu ne crois pas que je t'apprécie particulièrement. »

« J'ai cru que c'était peut-être ma chance de faire changer les choses... »

« Ah, un choix stratégique. Très mauvais, d'ailleurs. »

« Vraiment? », demanda-t-elle avec un brusque retour d'inquiétude.

« Tu es tellement naïve… Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amies, n'est-ce pas? Tu devrais tout de même porter attention aux conversations des filles de ton dortoir. Ça te donnerait une petite idée de la façon dont les choses fonctionnent. »

« Euh, je… d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Les choses? »

« Tu es vraiment un précédent dans l'histoire de serpentard. », s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle s'agita dans son fauteuil, désemparée. Pour ce qu'elle en comprenait, la rencontre se déroulait plutôt mal.

« Tu fais vraiment confiance à la vie, n'est-ce pas? Tu fais même confiance aux gens dont tu te méfies. Moi, par exemple. »

« Oh, je-- »

« La plupart des gens te donneraient tort, mais la majorité d'entre eux ont aussi tendance à se croire plus rusés qu'ils ne le sont. En fait tu as beaucoup de discernement, même si je soupçonne que c'est purement accidentel. Tu sais voir ce qu'il y a de bon dans les gens, c'est beau. Tu aurais sûrement beaucoup d'amis si tu étais à gryffondor. »

« Oh, allons, non! »

« Si si. Tu rougis. Tu le prends comme un compliment. Ça veut tout dire. »

« C'était une insulte? »

« Oh, non. Une simple observation. »

Elle regarda dans ses yeux verts, renonçant à cacher sa nervosité et son incompréhension. Il se laissa observer, calme comme un sphinx, mains et chevilles croisées dans un air de détente aristocratique. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était semblable à celui qu'on adresse aux tout petits enfants et, vraiment, c'est ce qu'elle était devant lui.

Il était si difficile à cerner. Toujours encerclé par une cour composée des garçons les mieux nés de serpentard. Souriant avec indulgence lorsqu'ils riaient de ses blagues, comme s'il les méprisait d'apprécier son esprit. Intéressé en classe, croulant sous les projets extra-curriculaires qu'il s'imposait lui-même, et, lorsqu'il n'était pas en conversation avec un professeur, griffonnant à la hâte ses devoirs sur un pan de mur juste avant d'entrer en cours.

Avec lui, la vérité était toujours ailleurs. Et en ce moment, où était-elle? Sous son nez, ou ailleurs? Fallait-il courir, ou chercher derrière ses mots? Où se cachaient ses intentions? Dans les gifles ou les flatteries?

« Un peu de champagne? », demanda-t-il, rompant sa réflexion.

« Du champagne? »

Jésus, il y avait bel et bien une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes de cristal sur la petite table entre leurs fauteuils. Elle le regarda remplir leurs verres, médusée.

_Un rêve, une hallucination, une mauvaise blague…_

C'était presque comme s'il s'amusait à mettre en scène une de ces histoires idiotes qu'elle se racontait en classe pour passer le temps tout en observant son profil à la dérobée. Dans quelques instants il se moquerait d'elle pour y avoir cru et ses amis surgiraient de tous les coins sombres, hurlant de rire en la pointant du doigt. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre ses émotions. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y croie. Il mettrait fin au jeu dès qu'elle se serait commise.

« Merci. », dit-elle en prenant la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

« Il faut porter un toast. », dit-il en levant sa propre coupe.

« À quoi? »

« À toi. »

« Euh… »

« À toi, pour ton cœur pur et ta nature généreuse. »

« Oh, allons! », protesta-t-elle avec un petit rire effaré.

« Si si. Allez! »

« Bon, d'accord. À moi! »

Il se pencha vers elle et un sourire éclaira soudainement son visage, aussi léger et joyeux que le tintement de leurs coupes. Elle sentit d'instinct que celui-là était sincère et elle rit sans raison, ravie et soulagée. Elle eut cependant la présence d'esprit d'attendre qu'il ait avalé une gorgée avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres. Et c'est lui qui rit cette fois, hochant la tête comme pour la féliciter de ses excellents réflexes.

Um, cette chose était délicieuse. Fruitée et rafraîchissante et… oh, bien meilleure que le vin. Bien meilleur que tout ce à quoi elle avait jamais goûté! Et puis les bulles!

Les bulles… Elles couraient dans son sang, pétillaient dans sa tête. Elles la chatouillaient de l'intérieur et bientôt elle se mit à rire pour rien, la tête renversée contre le dossier de son fauteuil, la lumière du feu dans les yeux. Il lui disait toutes ces belles choses… Il devait bien l'aimer, pour lui dire tant de belles choses, sinon pourquoi les aurait-il dites? Il l'aimait!

_J'aime bien ton sourire. Il me rappelle celui de ma mère. Tu ne souris pas souvent, mais lorsque tu le fais, tu ressembles à ma mère sur les photographies de son mariage. Oh, elle n'était pas très jolie, non. C'est mon père qui était joli. Mais elle aurait tout fait pour l'amour de mon père. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi lorsque j'ai vu cette photographie, chez mon père. Oh, non, ils n'habitent plus ensemble. Elle est morte. Elle est morte lorsqu'il l'a abandonnée. Elle l'aimait à ce point. Hm? Elle ne peut pas me manquer, puisque je ne l'ai jamais connue. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat._

_Oh, Tom…je suis désolée. Je croyais que tu étais le fils d'un lord et d'une actrice, c'est ce que les filles disent toutes… jamais je n'aurais pu croire que tu avais eu une enfance aussi malheureuse, tu as tellement l'air d'un prince! Si si, je t'assure, tu as l'air d'un prince. D'un grand seigneur! Je sais, euh, je sais de quoi j'ai l'air, mais je t'aime beaucoup, c'est moi qui t'aime le plus, tu sais. Je pourrais tuer pour toi. Je pourrais mourir pour toi, aussi. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je peux faire lorsque j'aime quelqu'un. Je peux t'aimer aussi fort que ta mère a aimé ton père, si tu veux._

_Bien sûr, je sais que tu m'aimerais autant qu'elle l'a aimé. Ça ne fait pas de doutes. Tu es comme elle, vous êtes le même genre de filles, vraiment. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. L'amour. Parfois j'ai presque envie de savoir ce que c'est. Presque. Juste pour quelques heures. C'est hautement préoccupant, d'ailleurs._

_Préoccupant? Oh mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter! Pas avec moi. Je ne demande rien, moi. Rien du tout. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas comme ces belles filles prétentieuses qui croient qu'elles ont droit à tout. Juste un jour! Je crois que je serais une bonne amoureuse, tu sais? Je ne t'importunerais pas._

_Oh, je sais que tu ne m'importunerais pas. Tu n'en as pas vraiment les moyens, de toute façon. Mais je préfère ne pas te faire perdre ton temps. Je ne pourrais pas t'aimer, d'ailleurs je ne veux aimer personne. C'est se perdre comme ma mère s'est perdue. Elle ne s'appartenait plus et elle a renoncé à vivre._

_Tom. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre amoureux, allons. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je te demande seulement de me laisser t'aimer, moi, être ton amoureuse, juste pour une journée. Je pourrais peut-être te rendre heureux, tu sais? Et je sais garder les secrets, si tu crois que je ne suis pas assez bien._

Ce n'était pas si fou comme idée. C'était même terriblement possible. Elle le sentait dans l'air, dans la chaleur qui circulait entre eux, elle le sentait, le goûtait et l'entendait dans les sons et les couleurs mêlés… C'était possible car tout faisait partie d'un même ensemble : elle, lui, leur sang, le feu… Elle comprenait, maintenant. Tout était si merveilleusement simple. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait été si heureuse. L'univers et ses secrets était à leurs pieds, et il était à ses pieds. À genoux devant elle, les yeux enfiévrés, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Oh, elle avait bien plaidé sa cause. Il faudrait qu'elle boive plus souvent.

_Nous n'aurons pas besoin de toute une journée_, dit-il en posant les mains sur ses genoux et elle renversa la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil tandis qu'une vague de chaleur immense roulait dans tout son être, balayant ses dernières réserves.


End file.
